darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/Dark Horse exclusives available at SDCC
Dark Horse is going to be selling a lot of exclusive merchandise this year at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015! These are items you’re not gonna be able to get anywhere else, unless you hit up SDCC and visit the Dark Horse booth (#2615). There will be a fixed number of items available for sale each day, so they’re not just all gonna sell out on the first day. These items include: * Archie vs. Predator #1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Colleen Coover - $5.00 - Limited Edition of 1,000 - 5 per person per day * Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Playing Cards - Series Two - Convention Exclusive - $8.00 - Limited Edition of 2,000 - 10 per person per day * Elfquest: The Final Quest Hardcover Convention Exclusive - $30.00 - Limited Edition of 1,000 - 5 per person per day * Fight Club 2 #1 Convention Exclusive Variant Cover by Joelle Jones - $5.00 - Limited Edition of 1,000 - 5 per person per day * Game of Thrones: Robert Baratheon Crown - SDCC Exclusive Mini Replica - $60.00 - Limited Edition of 400 - 2 per person per day * The Goon in For Want of Whiskey and Blood 3D Print - $25.00 - Limited Edition of 300 - 5 per person per day * The Goonies 30th Anniversary San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Print by Eric Powell - $20.00 - Limited Edition of 1,500 - 5 per person per day * Groo vs. Conan San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Hardcover Edition - $30.00 - Limited Edition of 300 - 5 per person per day * Halo UNSC Pelican Dropship Replica - SDCC Exclusive Bronze Edition - $50.00 - Limited Edition of 400 - 1 per person per day * Plants vs. Zombies: Bully for You #1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Charlie Adlard - $5.00 - Limited Edition of 1,000 - 5 per person per day * Prometheus: Fire and Stone Slipcase Convention Exclusive - $50.00 - Limited Edition of 500 - 5 per person per day * Rebels #1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Becky Colonna - $5.00 - Limited Edition of 1,000 - 5 per person per day File:Archie versus Predator 1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Colleen Coover.jpg File:Dragon Age Inquisition Deluxe Playing Cards Series Two Convention Exclusive.jpg File:Elfquest The Final Quest Hardcover Convention Exclusive.jpg File:Fight Club 2 1 Convention Exclusive Variant Cover by Joelle Jones.jpg File:Games of Thrones Robert Baratheon Crown SDCC Exclusive Mini Replica.jpg File:Groo versus Conan San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Hardcover Edition.jpg File:Halo UNSC Pelican Dropship Replica SDCC Exclusive Bronze Edition.jpg File:Plants versus Zombies Bully for You 1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Charlie Adlard.jpg File:Prometheus Fire and Stone Slipcase Convention Exclusive.jpg File:Rebels 1 San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Variant Cover by Becky Cloonan.jpg File:The Goon in For Want of Whiskey and Blood 3D Print.jpg File:The Goonies 30th Anniversary San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Print by Eric Powell.jpg Category:Blog posts